1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a force-measuring device, in particular a device for measuring the force-exerting ability of human muscle groups, comprising at least one pressing element which works together with a force-measuring unit which can measure the force exerted onto at least one pressing element, with this pressing element (of which there is at least one) in the force-measuring unit being arranged so that its height can be adjusted and so that it can be fixed at a desired height.
2. The Background Art
Force-measuring devices of the type described at the beginning are known from the state of the art as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,832. For example, when measuring the force-exerting ability of the arm muscles, the subject is placed in sitting position in the force-measuring device. A load-producing cushion unit is located in front of the subject. When the subject presses his hand against the load-producing cushion unit, a motion is produced for measuring the force. The arrangement according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,832 simultaneously measures the force contributions of other muscle groups along with the force exerted by the muscle group which is to be measured. This falsifies the measurement.
In addition, there are force-measuring devices described in PCT/US 87/01247 and PCT/US 88/01354, which make it possible to measure various muscle groups. These systems have a complicated structure and are expensive. These systems also take up a lot of space. Moreover, even these force-measuring devices are unable to perform force measurements on individual muscle groups without simultaneously measuring the contributions of other muscle groups which are not supposed to be measured.
Measuring the force-exerting ability of various muscle groups is especially important for controlling the training of preventive medicine training programs. This concerns especially the trunk-stabilizing muscles, which have a special influence on the spinal column. Preventing back pain requires avoiding muscular imbalances. Sports medicine investigations have shown that weak trunk muscles favor the occurrence of back pain. Information about the ability force-exerting ability of the trunk muscles which determine performance is important for preventive medicine back training. Such information can help fitness centers, physical therapists, and other rehabilitation devices formulate individual training programs for customers or patients and target diagnosed muscular weaknesses. Such measurement procedures have seldom been used up to now for cost reasons, since creating the known measurement systems mentioned above was economically not very attractive.